The Creation Of Monsters
by Bokkun
Summary: A look into the events that made the Fusion duelists we've seen the way they are and their mindsets. Several assumptions are made, and some characters will use different decks for the sake of telling a story. This summary might be subject to change. I hope you enjoy. AU
1. Prologue: The Calling Card

Prologue: The Calling Card

Most people don't see limos that often, so the one that was currently driving down the street drew a lot of attention.

Inside there were two people, the chauffeur and the man that owned the limo.

He was dressed in a suit that was black, with a red undershirt. He didn't wear a tie of any sort. He sat with his eyes closed, a card between his fingers. He did it subconsciously. He was a patient man but even when preparing to set his plans into motion he found it difficult to keep himself from getting bored.

There was a purple flash and the man opened his eyes. The card in his hands was glowing, it was near blinding. The man smirked as he called out, "Stop the car."

The limo came to a screeching halt.

The man got out.

He moved the card around, pointing to his left, then to his right, then behind him. There was no noticeable difference.

But when he pointed the card in front him, towards a small park, the glow intensified.

He started walking.

He heard the sound of a door opening behind him, his chauffer seemed the most likely cause.

"Sir! You need to be at the try outs to give your opening speech!"

"I know. But this is more important." He didn't even stop to respond.

He would stop every now and again to refocus the direction he was walking. Eventually he started to hear voices.

"You think your wimpy cards can beat me, girly-boy?"

As he expected he had walked in on a duel.

His eyes quickly glanced at the duelists then at the field.

They were both kids, probably ten to eleven at most. One had short choppy brown hair, and was dressed from head to toe in black. The other was wearing a white hoodie and blue shorts. His hair was abnormal. Purple and pink.

He looked at the card in his hand. Its glow was blinding, but it seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

He turned his attention back to the field.

The brown hair boy had two monsters on his side of the field.

 **First of the Dragons – Level 9, Fusion, Attack: 2700/ Defence: 2000**

A large blue and white dragon flew above the field, its body covered in spikes. It lacked limbs and had large wings. Its teeth were rather menacing. It was in attack mode.

 **Vorse Raider – Level 4, Normal, Attack: 1900/ Defence: 1200**

He looked like some sort of monster in human form, with yellowy brown skin. He wore blue gauntlets, trousers and a vest jacket. His grin was evil looking, and the axe in his hands looked sharp and dangerous. It was in attack mode.

Brown hair didn't have any spell or trap cards on the field, and only two cards in his hand.

The man nodded his head, it seemed like a pretty good setup for a brute force take down.

He turned his attention to the pink haired boy's field.

 **Elemental HERO Wildheart – Level 4, Effect, Attack: 1500/ Defence: 1600**

He was a large muscular man that looked like he had walked out of a jungle. Sort of like bronze skinned version of Tarzan. He was in attack mode.

Strangely, half his body seemed to be made of smoke.

The man raised a brow, till he noticed an active spell card behind Wildheart.

 **Mist Body – Spell, Effect: A monster equipped with this card can't be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is still done normally.)**

The man nodded. He understood what was currently going on, now he just needed to sit back and watch.

The brown haired boy was smirking, "I know your monster can't be destroyed, but that won't stop me from attacking you till you're out of life points."

Brown hair pointed at Wildheart, "Attack both of you!"

The First Dragon roared, then fired a blast of fire at Wildheart. Wildheart exploded, then reformed.

 **Pink's Life Points: 4000 - 2800**

The pink haired boy gritted his teeth as he took damage.

Strands of mist collected back together into Wildheart, only for Vorse Raider to rushed forward and slash through his body.

 **Pink's Life Points: 2800 – 2400**

Wildheart once again reformed.

Brown hair let out a chuckle, "I guess it's your turn, girl."

Pink hair took in a deep breath, then smiled.

"I'm so sorry you can't tell my gender. I guess its cause I'm just so gosh darned pretty, right?" Pink winked at Brown, who scowled back.

"Stop stalling and draw!"

Pink chuckled, and did as he was told. He now had five cards in his hand.

"Well, I guess I should probably get serious, huh?" He picked out two cards in his hand, and showed them to Brown.

"I activate Polymerization, fusing the Elemental HERO Wildheart on the field with the Elemental HERO Bladedge in my hand."

A large spiral of orange and blue light appeared behind Pink.

Wildheart flew up as a golden warrior with sharp blades on his arms appeared to his left. They turned into particles, then fused together.

Pink hair clenched his hands together, a serious look having replaced his playful ness.

"Warrior whose heart is strong like the jungle, combine that heart with a warrior who wields the sharpest blades! FUSION SUMMON!"

In a flash of lightning a new monster appeared.

 **Elemental HERO Wildedge – Level 8, Fusion, Attack: 2600/ Defence: 2300**

The new monster looked a lot like Wildheart, except he was now wearing oddly placed pieces of golden armour. His right leg was completely covered, whereas the left was bare.

His right arm and most of his chest was also bare, but his left arm had a golden shoulder pad as well as a gold gauntlet that had several sharp blades sticking out.

To finish off he wore a golden helmet with a green visor. He also had a giant sword strapped to his back.

Pink summoned him in attack mode.

Brown whistled with a smug luck in his eye, "Pretty good, but your Wildedge is weaker than my First Dragon."

"You're not wrong." Pink was back to smiling childishly, "Which is why I'm going to equip him with the spell card United We Stand." As he spoke he played the card in question.

 **United We Stand – Spell, Effect: A monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack and defence for every face up monster you control.**

 **Wildedge – Attack: 2600/ Defence: 2300 – Attack: 3400/ Defence: 3100**

Brown's eyes widened in shock.

Pink giggled, "I guess it's time to attack, right? Wildedge attack his Vorse Raider!"

Wildedge rushed forward, his blade coat arm running through Vorse Raider, who exploded with a horrifying scream.

 **Brown's Life Points: 4000 – 2500**

Pink hummed happily, "I guess now would be a good time to mention that Wildedge can attack every monster my opponent controls, hmm?"

Brown's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, what?"

Wildedge jumped up into air, and slashed his blades across the First Dragon's face and there was an explosion masking both monsters from sight.

 **Brown's Life Points: 2500 – 1800**

"Well, guess what?" Brown smirked, "First of the Dragons can't be destroyed by battle except by a normal monster, which your Wildedge isn't."

"I know." Pink said as he held out a card, "I activate the quick play spell, De-Fusion."

 **De-Fusion – Quick play spell, Effect: Target a fusion monster on the field, shuffle it back into the Extra deck, and then if all the fusion materials are in the graveyard special summon all of them.**

Brown rolled his eyes, "What good is two puny wimps gonna be?"

Pink laughed, "You misunderstand, I'm not using this card Wildedge. I'm using it on First of the Dragons!"

Brown blinked his eyes, "No."

"Yes."

Brown slowly took the two cards that his duel disk gave him. He summoned them both in attack mode.

 **Silver Fang – Level 3, Normal, Attack: 1200/ Defence: 800**

A snow white wolf appeared. It growled threateningly at Wildedge.

 **Giant Soldier of Stone – Level 3, Normal, Attack 1300/ Defence 2000**

A warrior made of stone appeared, he held a tiny sword in his hand, which was also made of stone.

Pink flicked some hair out of his eyes absently, as if he wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"And the best part, _it's still the battle phase._ "

Before Brown could speak Wildedge had destroyed both of his monsters.

 **Brown's Life Points: 1800 – 0**

The game was over and Wildedge disappeared.

The man looked down at the card in his hand, it had been glowing bright throughout the duel, but now it grew dim.

"Is it him? Is that who you have chosen?" The man put the card into his jacket pocket.

Pink started jumping in joy, "I won, I won!"

Brown ran up to Pink and punched him in the face.

"I don't care! You cheated, using your cheap tricks!"

"It's not his fault you're bad at duelling." The man said as he walked up to the two kids. Brown was going to start kicking Pink, who had tears running down his face.

Brown stopped for a moment to stare at the man. After all he was a child, and this guy standing in front of him was an adult. He reassured himself on the fact that he had never seen this man before, and regained his nerve.

"It's none of your business, mister! And of course it's this freaks fault, he played that stupid de-fusion card and forced me to give him more shots at my life points!"

"He just got lucky. Besides that, you do realise that you could have put those monsters in defence mode, right?" The man smirked. He honestly found this brown hair boy's rage to be hilarious.

Brown rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Then he would have attack me directly after destroying my monsters."

"I couldn't do that." Pink said though snivels, "Elemental HERO Wildedge can't attack directly on the turn it uses its ability."

Brown was silent for a moment, before turning to kick Pink again. The man stepped forward and pushed him over.

Now he had two sets of eyes looking at him, some in confusion and the rest in shock.

"You can't push me!"

The man quirked a brow, "Why?"

"I'm a kid!" He yelled as if it were obvious,

"Is there a point here? Cause I'm not seeing it."

"You're bigger and stronger than me!"

"I see. Well, I think you'll find I can push you. And your problem? I bloody want to!" The man smirked menacingly at the child.

He gulped, got up and ran away.

The man looked down at the pink haired boy, "You okay?"

"Yes!" He said quickly. He looked embarrassed, "Um, thank you mister."

The man smiled, and dropped to the ground, so now they were looking at each other on equal ground.

"Think nothing of it. You duel pretty well, for a kid."

"Thanks…" He said shyly, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest.

"On your turn, what was the last card you drew?"

The child laughed, "You were right, I was lucky. I drew De-Fusion. That and his own lack of knowledge won the duel for me."

The man's eye widened in surprise, "You drew De-Fusion? What kind of luck do you have?"

"Well, I do run 3 copies of De-Fusion, so the odds were in favour, I guess."

There was silence for a moment. The man found himself smiling. He respected this kid for his use of logic.

The man could think of a number of reasons to run multiple copies of De-Fusion given the circumstances. He wondered which ones the kid had thought of.

"What's your name, kid?"

The kid blushed crimson, "Yuri, sir. What's yours?"

The man stared for a moment, then shook his head, "That's an interesting name. I'm Leo Akaba."

Yuri's eyes widened, "You're that rich guy that's opening that duel school aren't you!"

Leo laughed, "That I am. I'm surprised you know me."

"Are you kidding? I applied for your school." Yuri looked away in disgrace, "I got rejected."

Leo smirked. This kid was making things far too easy for him.

"That doesn't make sense." Yuri looked back as Leo shook his head in mock surprise, "I've seen your skills for myself. I could allow you to at least try out. Maybe you just don't test well, and a practical exam would be more your speed."

Yuri jumped up a grin on his face, "Really?"

Leo got up from the ground, "Sure, why not. Follow me back to my limo, we can talk about your duelling, if you want."

With that Leo started walking back to his limo. He wondered vaguely what his chauffeur was thinking at the moment about how long he'd been gone.

Yuri followed behind a giddy grin on his face.

Little would they know that this was the start of a long, twisted, brutal relationship.

* * *

If you got this far, thanks for reading this far. It means a lot.

Some things to get out of the way quickly, this story takes place around three years before the series. Yuri's eleven.

Now, why is he using Elemental Heroes? Several reasons, but mainly because we have no idea what kind of deck he uses. We know he has a 'Something something Fusion Dragon' and from that we can guess that he probably has some dragons in his deck.

But I can't write about a deck I don't know, right? So for now Yuri uses a basic Elemental Heroes deck.

So, if you enjoyed it let me know, if you didn't feel free to tell me what went wrong.

And finally, does anyone know how old Dennis and Sora are in the main timeline? I know that Sora's younger that Yuri, but I've no idea by how much. And Dennis seems older to me.

Well, see ya later.


	2. Chapter 1: A Waiting Buddy

Chapter 1: A Waiting Buddy

The limo ride was still lengthy, but Leo wasn't nearly as bored as he was before.

It helped when you had a ten year old to torment.

"What kind of deck do you use?" Yuri asked, bouncing around in his seat full energy.

"That's a secret." Leo replied with a smirk on his face.

Yuri's eyes filled with disappointment, "Aw…where is this school of yours?"

"That's also a secret."

Yuri started moping around at this point, "That doesn't seem like its secret worthy. What does someone have to do get into your Duel School?"

Leo turned to Yuri, a smirk and a playful look in his eyes on his face, "Secret."

Yuri huffed, crossing his arms and turned away from Leo and looked out of a window.

Leo let out a laugh.

This surprised Yuri, mostly because of how deep it was.

"Sorry, sorry. I find a lot of humour in your reactions." Leo took a deep breath, composed himself, and then went back to staring straight ahead.

Yuri shook his head. Leo caught the gesture, _'What? Is he…disappointed?'_

"It's not nice to play around with people's feelings like that." Yuri mumbled to himself.

Leo looked up in thought. That statement made him think a little about a subject that always interested him.

"Hey Yuri?"

He was still moping, but he responded with "Yeah?"

"What do you think a person's cards says about them?" Leo shifted to turn to Yuri, all playfulness gone and replaced with pure seriousness.

Yuri picked up on this and thought before answering, _'A person's cards? What_ does _that mean?'_

Yuri just sat and thought about it for a minute. He knew his own deck fairly well, so he decided to work with that.

"I use HERO cards…what does that say about me?" Yuri mumbled out loud.

Leo smirked, if anything he was getting him to think. Before he could respond the limo stopped.

"We're here." Leo said quickly before opening his door.

This brought Yuri out of his thoughts. He quickly unbuckled himself and quickly crawled out through the door Leo opened.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprised. They had stopped in front of 'The Duel Shop'. As the name would suggest, it was the local card shop. It also had two old fashioned Duel Arenas that they'd use when hosting tournament or if you were willing, rent one out.

Yuri turned his attention back to Leo, who shrugged.

"This building offers everything we needed for the try outs. So we rented it out." Leo started walking, "Come on now, I'm running late."

Yuri nodded and followed him. Yuri walked with a smile on his face as he got closer to the brick building, he'd been going here for years, be it to buy cards or to take part in their tournaments.

Glass motion door slid open as the two approached. As they walked in Yuri noticed that the main shop room was relatively packed.

There were twenty adult men, ten on the left wall and the rest on the right. They were wearing suits with strange blue jackets with twin tales. One thing Yuri noticed was that all twenty men were big, in a rather threatening manner.

In the centre of the room there were around thirty people, of different ages and genders, all yelling about how the try outs should have started already.

They were so busy yelling that no one had noticed Leo or Yuri walking in.

Yuri's eyes filled with fear, till he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned, and found Leo looking down at him, that same playful look in his eyes and small smirk on his face.

"We wouldn't want people to think that you had special privileges, what with walking in with the guy that owns the school, eh?"

Yuri's eyes widened, he hadn't even thought about that.

"Don't worry, just run up to the group and try not to stand out, okay?"

Yuri gave Leo a panicked look, before gulping and tip-toeing over to the loud group. Leo watched Yuri as he went, analysing him. Yuri was remarkably light on his feet, Leo couldn't hear a single step.

 _'Then again, maybe it's just being drowned out by the sound of the crowd.'_ Leo shrugged, _'I'll have to look into it at later date.'_

Leo cleared his mind and walked around the room, side stepping the large crowd of annoyed duelists.

As he walked around the group he noticed that they were standing in front of a recently constructed stage. He knew it was recent because he had paid for the materials it was made of.

Someone noticed him and yelled, "There he is!"

Before he knew it the entire group was glaring at him, and they quickly started to look like they would charge him.

The sudden snap of ten trained men moving at once to in-between thirty people and their employer caused the group to stop in their steps.

Leo smirked and continued on his way to the stage.

He walked up the steps of the stage, finding three colleagues of his that sighed in relief as soon as they could see him properly.

A man wearing a red jacket stepped away from the centre of the stage and the microphone, leaving that space all for Leo.

Leo tapped the microphone gently, a sound that was heard around the entire room.

"Right, speakers work. That's good. Hello candidates, I'm Leo Akaba. I'm not usually a betting man, but I'd wager most of you are rather annoyed that I'm late, correct?"

The glares of the people standing in front of him were the only answer he needed. Despite their annoyance Leo found himself smirking again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuri, who shook his head in a righteous disapproval of Leo's joy. That only made things more entertaining to Leo's mind.

"Well, to that I place a question. What right does anyone have to question the actions of someone above them?"

In that moment he saw some eyes focus in confusion, intrigue or annoyance at his statement. Some even stormed out, pushed to the edge and finished with Leo's insults.

"I see those that are annoyed and those that are interested. That's good. That question is something you should ask yourselves before expressing your annoyance. But never mind, more on that later. We're here to separate the weak from the strong, and I think you've all waited long enough." He let out a mild chuckle.

The room remained angered, but no one else left.

"When your name is called up please walk over to a vacant duel arena." Leo pointed at two door on the left and right walls of room, "There you'll find a duel tester. They'll be challenging, and you might lose. If that is the case you weren't strong enough this year, I'm sorry to say. Please remember that you can always try again next year." Leo turned to the man in red, who held a clipboard.

He walked up to him, out of range of the microphone.

"Kita? Before you start calling out names, I have an extra candidate for you to add." Leo spoke smugly, which just confused Kita.

Beyond that Kita found himself with raised eyebrow, "It that where you were, sir?"

"Why yes, yes it was. Add the name Yuri, if you don't mind." With that Leo walked off. The staff members on the stage and the group stared at him as he went, till he eventually walked outside.

"That was it? We waited thirty minutes for that?"

The man, Kita, started reading off names and soon things were underway.

People started sitting down on chairs in the corners of the room, or on the floor, as they waited. The first two duelists had walked up to the arenas, and with them going two at a time, everyone knew that this would take a long time.

Yuri sat with his back against a wall, five feet between him anyone else. He didn't mind being alone so much, in fact it gave him time to think about his current situation. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when people glanced over at him and laughed.

The reason being that he couldn't believe his luck, like he really couldn't. Yuri didn't trust luck that often, he preferred to understand why something was happening.

 _'That duel wasn't that impressive…'_ A depressing voice said in the back of Yuri's head. He looked down at the ground, his knees hugged into his chest.

 _'Just dumb luck. I can't duel, not really. I'm no good.'_ He winced as the voice kept telling him just how far he was out of his depths.

"You don't belong here." Yuri's eyes blinked open in a flash, desperate to find the source of the voice.

Standing in front of him was a boy. Visibly younger than Yuri was, with blue hair that framed his face and with a ponytail. He wore a blue t-shirt with brown shorts.

He had a lollipop in his hand, from which he was taking licks from periodically. Yuri stared at the kid for a moment, blinking his eyes as he did. One thought crossed Yuri's mind as he studied the kid in front of him, _'He's really cute for a boy.'_

"What?" His tone was confused.

The kid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I know everyone here, took the test with most of them and scoped out the rest just in case we'd have to duel each other for our spot in the schools. You don't fit into either category."

Yuri glared at the kid, but it did little to scare the kid in front of him.

"Maybe you just did a bad job at 'scoping' out the competition." There was a moment of silence as Yuri and the kid glared at each other, till the kid blinked and laughed.

He smiled at Yuri, "I doubt that."

"Well, sucks for you." Yuri crossed his arms and turned away.

The sound of footsteps were notably absent.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?"

Yuri turned back to the kid with a raised eyebrow, confusion evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, but _what_?"

"I wanna sit with you, kay?" The kid danced on the heels of his feet, a wide smile on his face.

Yuri shook his head, "I'd rather be alone."

"Aw, please?" Yuri was quickly becoming annoyed with the kid and was about to tell him to leave, till he got a good look. The kid was pouting, and his eyes were so big, constantly looking like he might cry.

 _'He looks so sad. And so cute.'_ Yuri blushed, that was the second time he had thought that. It was starting to annoy him.

"Fine, sit down." There was a cheer and before he knew it Yuri had a young ball of energy sitting next to him.

"I'm Sora, by the way. You?"

Yuri didn't make eye contact as he said, "Yuri…"

Instead of the laugh he was expecting he was met with silence.

Yuri turned to look at Sora, who was looking up in thought.

"Nice name. Think you'll get into the school?"

"I don't know. I hope so. How about you?"

"Totally. I'll probably have no trouble at all." Sora smiled smugly.

Yuri looked him over with a grimace on his face. Sora was the very image of confident, except for his left hand that absently tapped at the carpeted floor. Between the muffling effect of the carpet and the noise from the other candidates Sora probably thought no one could hear the trapping.

Yuri could.

"Well, good luck anyways…" Yuri trailed off, looking straight ahead.

"…Thanks. You too." Yuri looked out at Sora out of the corner of his eye. The smug grin had dropped, and Sora's face looked dejected for a moment. Then the smile returned.

"So…got any more sweets on you?" Sora laughed and reached into his shorts pocket, and handed Yuri a small red lollipop.

Yuri smiled well removing the wrapper, "Thanks."

"No problem." Sora took a bite out of his own lollipop.

The two talked for a while about random things that crossed their minds.

* * *

4 reviews? 4 reviews! Thank you all so much, it means a lot.

So...Yuri and Sora are hanging out. Cause why not?


	3. Chapter 2: The Almighty Stall, Part 1

Chapter 2: The Almighty Stall, Part 1

Things had been slow with the try outs. After the first two people had been sent in the rest had sat down, some socialized and a quite a few did some last minute editing of their decks.

At first no one had paid attention to just how long everything was taking, until someone noticed, as well as spreading it around, those first two duelists hadn't actually left those arenas yet. This was quite distressing to a number of people, as that meant those two duellist had been in there for half an hour.

Those two eventually walked out of the duel arena. One ran out in tears, the other had a firm scowl on his face as he marched out. It was later confirmed that the latter had passed but the former hadn't.

Then two more people went in.

This time 3 quarters of an hour passed before someone stepped out of those rooms. She scowled, having lost. Someone took her place.

Another half an hour passed before that fourth try-out stepped out. She had passed.

Yuri, a look worry on his face, turned to Sora, who looked visually annoyed.

"Do you know what system they use to decide who goes?"

Sora shook his head rather dejectedly, "I thought it was alphabetical, but I was wrong. I know the people that have already gone in, miles away from each other on the alphabet."

Yuri sighed, "So we have no idea how long we're gonna be here?"

"It would look like it." Sora crossed his arms.

It was a long time. Some people took half an hour, some took longer than an hour. Everyone was becoming increasing frustrated.

There were, however, some exceptions. A young girl with deep blue hair had walked in and walked out ten minutes later. Everyone was frozen with shock.

After finding out she had passed, this girl quickly gained a fan club for her skill.

A teen with ginger hair had also managed to win in under twenty minutes. He smiled at everyone as he passed them to leave after his victory.

People were starting to gain some hope, but that was eventually ripped away when it went back to be soul crushingly slow.

Eventually there were only four candidates left. It was also late at night. At some point someone had sorted out a means of contacting some of the younger one's parents. There had been quite a lot of yelling.

Those remaining were as followed; Yuri, Sora, a young boy wearing white framed sunglasses with purple lenses and a girl wearing a maids outfit who hadn't stop grinning in all those hours.

At the same time, the two people currently being tested walked out. One had rough facial features, the other seemed remarkably pale. They both passed.

Kita was still standing on the stage, though his colleagues were sitting down on chairs along with laying on the floor. Professionalism seemed to have died for them.

"Congrats you two, great duelling. Now, can I have Finlay Kline and Sonia Cazal?" The boy in the shades and the maid girl walked up to either side of the room to the vacant duel arenas.

That left Yuri and Sora, who hadn't noticed any of this. Why? Because they were asleep.

Both were pressed as closely as possible to the wall. Sora's head was resting on the nook of Yuri's neck, likewise Yuri's head was resting on top of Sora's. Sora was snoring lightly, whereas Yuri had remained silent.

They were remarkably calm sleepers. They'd been like this for around eight hours.

Neither knew how long this sleep would last, until they were being lightly shook awake around ten minutes later.

Yuri leaned up, arched his back and stretched with a yawn leaving his mouth. His eyes blinked open lazily, till he was looking up at a man in a red suit jacket. It took Yuri a moment to realise that he was looking at Kita.

Kita had a goofy grin on his face but it quickly left his face and he looked serious again, "I'm sorry for your long wait. Sora Perse and…Yuri, right?" Kita's eyes widened for a moment, before returning to normal.

Sora rolled his eyes, "That's not my name. Sora Shiun'in."

Kita crossed his arms, with a look on his face.

"Then why does it say Perse on my chart?"

Before answering Sora got up from the floor. He stretched himself, and had some trouble staying standing up. Yuri followed his lead, also having trouble. He stabilised himself with the wall.

"Perse is easier to spell then Shiun'in." He said as if it were obvious.

Sora turned to Yuri, nodded with a smile, and then ran off with a skip in his step to the duel arena.

It was in that moment that Yuri realised that the room was basically empty beyond himself, Kita, Sora and the rest of the staff.

Yuri blinked in surprise, "How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours. It's nearly midnight, actually. Which is why you should stop talking and go to that duel arena." His eyes widened, and he quickly ran to the remaining arena.

Yuri had been here before. The large room with dim lights didn't surprise him. The metal floor and walls, nor the empty stands.

Regardless of his lack of surprise, he did find the old red duel arena to be amazing. At one point it had been the height of holographic technology. They were rarely, if ever, used after the creation of duel disks.

He walked up to a metal pad in front of the duel arena. He stood on it, and in a moment on either side of him metal blocks appeared. They were there so the duellist couldn't fall.

After that the stand rose from the ground, before sliding forward slightly. There was a ring in the general area, informing all that his side of the arena was ready.

He took out his deck, glanced at the Duel Arena's grip interface, before place his cards in the lowest left corner.

Finally ready Yuri glanced across the arena at his opponent. He was facing off against an adult. He wore a grey jacket. It was difficult to tell anything about the guy's face because of his beard, shaggy hair, and large sunglasses.

"You the next victim?" He said in a bored tone.

Yuri raised a brow at this, "Victim?"

The man shook his head, "Never mind. I'm Lars. You have first turn. Begin."

With that word the room flashed to life, the lights came on and the arena was covered in greens, purples and oranges as it came online.

Yuri was slightly unnerved, but shuffled his deck and drew his five cards. Lars shuffled and drew five as well.

Yuri studied his hand; **Elemental HERO Sparkman, Elemental HERO Avian, Polymerization, Negate Attack and Cyclone Boomerang.**

Yuri's face didn't shift, personally he felt his hand was okay, but he still had a nagging feeling about his opponent.

He glanced warily at Lars, _'Why did it take so long? Inexperienced duellists or…a master of stalling?'_

Yuri didn't like the thought, grabbed his sixth card; **Elemental HERO Lady Heat.**

Yuri put on a smile, "Okay, for my first turn I'll place a card face down," He took Negate Attack, and placed face down in in central spell/trap card zone.

"Also, I'll summon Elemental HERO Sparkman, in attack mode!" Yuri slammed the card down, and in a flash of light a tall man in blue spandex and golden armour appeared. He wore a blue visor that covered his face.

 **Elemental HERO Sparkman – Level 4, Normal, Attack: 1600/ Defence: 1400**

"With that I'll end my turn, you're up Lars."

Lars silently drew his next card. He put up to eye level, and nodded.

"So far I'm not very impressed." Lars said softly, "I'm afraid you're going to lose."

Yuri glared at the man across from him, "You can't know that! It's all the first round."

"Doesn't really matter." Lars sighed.

He took one card from his hand, "I summon Emissary of the Afterlife, in attack mode."

A cloaked fiend appeared, a scythe in hand. Its blade rested calmly by its owner's shoulder. Its face was little more than a charcoal coloured mask, with glowing eyes and mouth piece.

 **Emissary of the Afterlife – Level 4, Effect, Attack 1600/ Defence: 600**

"Next I activate the spell card Upstart Goblin." A green skinned humanoid appeared to in front of Lars.

"Upstart Goblin lets me draw an extra card." He did so as he spoke, his face remained neutral however, "And you get 1000 extra life points."

 **Yuri's Life Points: 4000 – 5000**

Yuri raised a brow at this, "You do realise the point of this game is to _lower_ my life point, right?"

Lars shrugged, "Is it? I had never really noticed. I place two cards face down."

Lars sighed, "I declare an attack on your Sparkman, with my Emissary of the afterlife."

Yuri's eye widened, "Why would you do that, they'll destroy each other!"

Lars hummed, "Maybe so. Attack."

The cloaked fiend dashed over, blade at the ready.

"Stop! Trap card activate," Yuri flipped Negate Attack face up, and a blue and red spiralling portal appeared in front of Sparkman.

"Negate attack does exactly what you'd expect. It also ends the battle phase. Nice try." Yuri said with smirk on his face.

"You saved your monster. Hmm. I place another card face down and I end my turn."

Yuri drew another card; **Elemental HERO Wildheart.**

Yuri laughed.

"I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack mode!"

Once again a giant man with bronzed skin appeared in front of Yuri. His face was relevantly serious.

"I also think I'll boost him up a little with his favourite card, Cyclone Boomerang!" Yuri took on of his four remaining cards and placed it on the field.

In a moment a big gust of wind appeared, heading straight for Wildheart. A moment later the wild man grabbed a boomerang. It was a grey-green mix.

"This lovely card increases my man Wildheart's attack by 500!"

 **Wildheart – Attack: 1500 – Attack: 2000**

Yuri was grin was wide now, "So I think it's time to-"

"I activate a trap card. Threatening Roar." Lars said in a monotone, "It stops my opponent from declaring an attack." A gold coloured winged beast appeared on the field, and screeched for all to hear.

Yuri covered his ears in annoyance, as did his monsters.

After a while Yuri's eyes narrowed as he glared at his opponent, "I was talking."

"I noticed. Anything else to add, or is it my turn?"

Yuri glanced at his cards again; **Polymerization, Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Lady Heat.**

Yuri could fusion summon at the moment, but since he couldn't attack he saw it as rather pointless.

"No…I end my turn."

Lars nodded. He drew his next card, looked at it and nodded.

"So, Wildheart likes equips, huh?" Lars said calmly, "Well I guess he can have this as well."

Lars placed the card he just drew onto the field. A moment later a strange mask appear. Its forehead had a strange symbol on it, its eyes were solid yellow and appeared to have nails going through them. The chin had tiny metal spikes protruding out.

"What the heck is that?" Yuri spoke of a hint of fear to his voice. He found the nails to be unnerving.

"Mask of the Accursed." Lars supplied, "Whichever monster's equipped with this can't attack till this card leaves the field. I choose Wildheart." In that moment the creepy mask flew across the field and forcefully strapped itself to Wildheart's face. The wild man tried desperately to get it off, but he simply couldn't manage it.

Yuri clenched his teeth, _'Okay. He's shut down the strongest monster on my field. I don't have much I can work with in my hand. What do I do?'_

No matter how many times he asked himself that he couldn't find an answer.

"Also," Lars spoke up, barely managing to pull Yuri from his thoughts, "This card takes 500 life points from you during your standby phase. So I guess, at worst, this duel'll be over in ten turns. Have fun with that."

Yuri's eye started to twitch. He hadn't been expecting this. His doubts were starting to circle his head again.

 _'Need to keep duelling. Can't lose.'_ But could he mange it?

* * *

Sorry about...being gone for three weeks. College started up and I'm adjusting. Anyways, I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Now that I've said that you'll probably never see me again.

On a different note, I'm not going to mention _who_ but Lars deck is based on a character from Legacy of a duelist. I hate him, so much.

And thanks for the reviews! I really brighten my day.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 3: The Almighty Stall, Part 2

Chapter 3: The Almighty Stall, Part 2

Yuri wasn't in a good position in this duel. On his side of the field were two monsters, the blue and gold hero **Sparkman** and the wild boomerang wielding man **Wildheart**.

The problem was besides sporting a threatening looking boomerang, Wildheart was also wearing a creepy masked that he was currently trying to pull off to no avail.

This mask stopped Wildheart from attacking at all and worse still, it was still Yuri's opponents turn.

Lars yawned, the way he held himself radiated a lack of energy. Yuri guessed that it was to be expected after duelling for so many hours straight. It hadn't seemed to mess with Lars' skill though.

"Now that Wildheart is no longer an issue, I'm going to declare an attack. On Sparkman, with Emissary of the Afterlife."

 **Sparkman – Attack: 1600/ Emissary of the Afterlife – Attack: 1600**

"Why? I don't get it!" Yuri's voice raised slightly in frustration.

Lars remained silent as the scythe wielding fiend rushed the blue hero. The blade was swung, but before it could slice through Sparkman he grabbed it and charged it with several volts of electricity.

The blade continued through him but the shock destroyed Emissary of the Afterlife.

"When Emissary of the Afterlife is sent from the field to the graveyard both players can choose a level 3 or lower monster from their deck and add it to their hand. Understandably, the deck must be shuffled after this event. " As Lars spoke he picked up his deck and started looking through it.

Yuri did the same. As he looked through his cards a couple of thoughts crossed his mind, such as which card would be most helpful in this situation. He also wondered why a level 3 monster was so important that Lars felt it needed to destroy the only monster on his side of the field.

After a while Yuri decided on adding **Elemental HERO** **Burstinatrix** to his hand.

This left Lars with three cards in his hand, and Yuri with four.

"Well, now that that's taken care of I'm going to end my turn. Try not be so predictable."

Yuri gritted his teeth in annoyance, _'Oh, I'll show you.'_

Yuri drew his card and glanced at it, **The Eye of Truth.** Yuri's raised a brow at this, having forgot that he'd put this card in his deck.

 _'Was there a reason for this?'_ Yuri thought about it before realising that the point was seeing his opponent's hands.

"Oh, look. Your first wrong of continuous effect damage." Lars said blandly.

 **Yuri's Life Points: 5000 – 4500**

Yuri wanted to grumble but decided on just sighing.

"Okay, I'll start by placing a card face down." As he said this he placed The Eye of Truth face down, honestly hoping that it'd prove useful in the long run.

"Now I'll…" Yuri trailed off as he looked at his hand; **Elemental HERO Avian, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, Elemental HERO Lady Heat and Polymerization.**

 _'Oh so many possibilities.'_ Yuri thought.

"I'll summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!"

 **Elemental HERO Lady Heat – Level 4, Effect, Attack: 1300/ Defence: 1000**

In a burst of flames a woman appeared, wearing a primarily white spandex suit. The right side of her outfit had a flame theme. She also wore an odd miniskirt, along with her two red arm pads and her flame tiara.

When she was fully formed she giggled, twirled around and blew a kiss at both players with a wink.

Yuri found himself blushing at his monsters antics, whereas Lars raised a brow.

 _'His cards are strange. I've seen cards emote before, but it seems as if all of his monster do that. Very…interesting.'_ Lars thought to himself.

Despite that thought what he said out loud was this, "Wow, I wonder what reason you've got a card like that in your deck. Could it be our little test subject has a card crush?" All of this was said with Lars' constant dull tone. He did have a small smirk on his face though.

Yuri's blush intensified, mostly because Lars was right about the card crush. After a moment a thought accorded to Yuri, and his blush died down a bit.

"You don't know what effect Elemental HEROES have, do you?"

Lars remained silent for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, "Not really, no. But so far I'm guessing they're all about as useful as Wildheart is right now."

A small smile found its way to Yuri's face. It was possible that Lars was lying about that detail, but Yuri doubted it.

With this confidence boost Yuri continued with his turn, "But wait, there's more!"

As Yuri spoke he placed Polymerization on the field. Two orbs of light appeared on either side of him, before forming into monsters.

On his left was a man covered with green feathers from ankle to the top of his head. His feet had three talons each.

On his right was a woman wearing a red spandex suit that was strategically cut to draw the eye. Her hair was long and her lips painted red.

"Lars, Avian and Burstinatrix. Avian and Burstinatrix, Lars!" Yuri introduced with a laugh, "But don't get too attached Lars, these guys aren't sticking around for long!" The two heroes nodded before jumping high into the air.

Yuri's hands clenched together and his eyes became sharp and cold for a moment, "Flaming beauty overlap you're burning essence with one that rules the skies above! FUSION SUMMON!"

As he said this both heroes turned into pixels before shifting together to form one.

 **Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer – Level 6, Fusion, Attack: 2100/ Defence: 1200**

From the sky above descended a man shrouded in flames. As he landed on the ground the flames disappeared to reveal a man with a large build in black spandex with areas of red such as the legs, arms and chest.

On his back were two silver wings with a green frame. On his right arm he wielded a three talon gauntlet.

"I give you Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer!" Yuri said with smug grin on his face,

 _'I'm gonna win this turn! After Lady Heat and Phoenix Enforcer attack Lars will be left with 600 lifepoints! Then along with Lady Heat's effect I'll win!'_

Lars simply stared at the events before him. He didn't appear to be affected positively or negatively by Yuri's plays. Normally Yuri would be annoyed, but he was in such a good mood.

"I'll attack you directly with Phoenix Enforcer!" Phoenix nodded before flying towards Lars, talons out stretched for damage.

"I activate the effect of the Battle Fader in my hand." Lars turned the card as he spoke to prove it had been there, "When I'm being attacked directly I can summon this card in face up defence position. But much more importantly, it ends the battle phase."

A small field with a grey face appeared in front of Lars. It bounced a bell and clock back and forth. As Phoenix Enforcer got closer it prepared to slash before time seemed to flow backwards. Before Yuri knew it Phoenix Enforcer was standing in front of him again, a glare on his features.

Yuri's eyes widened, before his teeth clenched in barely contained rage.

"Someone looks like they might have a temper tantrum. Does baby want some milk?" Lars' voice took on a hint of mocking.

In that moment Yuri stopped breathing. His teeth loosened and he blinked his eyes softly, _'Don't let him play mind games…'_

"I end my turn." Yuri said well rubbing a hand through his pink locks, "That in might I guess now would be a good time to mention Lady Heat's ability."

Lady Heat twirled around happily at having a ability mentioned, "You take 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO monster on the field. That's 600!"

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 4000 - 3400**

"At this rate the duel will be over in another six turns. Ain't that grand?" Yuri said smugly.

Lars whistled, "It would appear that you've actually done damage to me. Such an achievement, you must quite honoured that I allowed such a feat."

Yuri's eye twitched, but beyond that there wasn't much of a reaction.

Lars drew a card and looked at it for a moment before nodding, "I end my turn."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock, "But you didn't do anything!"

"Nothing in the rules that say I have to do anything on my turn." Lars shrugged.

Yuri wanted to argue his point further but settled for a, "Gods you're boring."

Yuri drew a card. This card became the only card in his hand.

He glanced at it. It was another monster, this time **Elemental HERO Bladedge.** Yuri could summon this card, but liked his current odds better.

"Before I do anything else I activate the continuous trap card," He flipped the card face up, "The Eye of Truth!"

A stone tablet rose from the field, with a blue and red symbol for an eye decorating the rock.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field you have to show me your cards!" Yuri had a light scowl on his face. He was half expecting Lars three cards to be three copies of _Swords of revealing light._ He didn't know how or if he could handle such an event.

Lars sighed as three holograms appeared above his head.

Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

 _Exodia's Right Arm, Exodia's Left Arm and Exodia's Right Leg._

 _'That's it? That's why he stalling me?'_ A moment passed and Lars found his eye to be twitching in annoyance.

"EXODIA? That's your win condition? Freaking Exodia!"

Lars nodded his head lazily, "Yeah. Seems to mostly work out okay."

"But that's _so_ _boring!_ "

"Quite. Are we done yet? Can we move onto the standby phase?"

Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance and he lost lifepoints

 **Yuri's Lifepoints: 4500 – 4000**

"Right. Doing this again. Lady Heat attack his Battle Fader!" Lady Heat gave a yell of excitement before twirling into a small fire storm. When she stopped twirling she kicked the flaming tornado setting it on course for Lars' Battle Fader.

"I activate a trap card." Lars mumbled.

"Of course you do!" Yuri yelled, quite annoyed.

Lars let out a light chuckle, "Suck it up. The trap is Waboku." The ladies in ocean colour robes appeared, one by Lars, and two by Battle Fader.

The flame tornado made contact and there was an explosion. When that explosion calmed down it revealed Battle Fader still in one piece.

"Waboku stops me from taking battle damage this turn, and stops my monsters from being destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn."

"Fine! I end my turn!" Yuri roared. Lady Heat huffed well also flicking her wrist and sending a flame Lars' way.

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 3400 – 2800**

"Don't get me wrong, if I win this I'll still happily take my place at the school and be forever grateful to Lady Heat for her continued service." Lady Heat turned to Yuri with a smile and blew him another kiss, "But it'd be one of the most boring ways possible to win this game."

"Well too bad. Do I look like I care?" Lars asked as he drew another card.

Because of the effects of _The Eye of Truth,_ Yuri could see that the card Lars drew was another Upstart Goblin.

A smile found its way onto Lars face, "Do you by chance know the secondary effect of The Eye of Truth?"

Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah! I activated the thing! In your standby phase you get 1000 Lifepoints because you have a spell card, I know."

Lars shrugged with a smile still present, "Good to know that kids these day at least read their card's effects."

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 2800 – 3800**

"So, seeing as I've got it right here, how about I activate Upstart Goblin?" He drew another card.

 **Yuri's Lifepoints: 4000 – 5000**

Lars' new card appeared above his head. It was _Exodia's Left Leg._

Yuri's fist made swift contact with duel arena's grid. He didn't have the strength to break the grid, but the cards did shift slightly.

"No need for a tantrum." Lars said in his monotone, "I'm going to end my turn now. I mean, look at the bright side! You're going to lose, but at least unlike some other people you lost relatively quickly."

"It's not over yet! It's my turn!" With that little moment of rage Yuri drew another card. He didn't look at it, he couldn't look at it. He hadn't been counting Lars cards, but he knew that the odds of drawing the last piece of Exodia were higher than they were earlier.

The card in his hand could make or break him, _'If I can't at least turn this around a little bit this, I don't know what I can do.'_

Realising that he was just wasting time hoping for something good, Yuri looked at the card he had just drawn.

 **Tribute to the Doomed.**

Yuri stared at the card for a moment. Then he glanced at the other card in his hand, Bladedge.

"Well, it's better than nothing. I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!" A mummified hand clawed its way out of the centre of the field. It kept clawing till a mass of rotting flesh covered in aged bandages managed to stand up straight.

Lars rose a brow at this, "Really? What are you going to do? Destroy my monster? It's a good idea, but kind of risky, don't ya think? What if the card I have face down is another trap that'll stop you before you can touch my life points?"

Yuri nodded as he discarded Bladedge, "You see, that is why I'm not destroying Battle Fader."

Lars sighed, "Fine, I'll bite. What are you going to destroy?"

"Wildheart, come on." Yuri shook his head as if that should have been obvious,

Lars turned to look at the mask wearing wild man. He had forgotten that he was even there.

Lars was now confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Well you see, Wildheart is currently equipped with the Cyclone Boomerang spell card."

"Yes?"

"Cyclone Boomerang's secondary effect destroys all spell and trap cards on your side of the field if Wildheart is destroyed by a card effect, hence Tribute to the Doomed."

The mummy dragged itself over to Wildheart, grabbed his arm, then proceeded rapidly mummify the wild man. Wildheart, the mummy and the mask all exploded in sparkles.

This explosion sent the boomerang flying, it went round and round the field till it stopped on top of Lars face down card.

The card rose to reveal that underneath was what appeared to be a scarecrow made of iron. That the card exploded.

"Well would you look at that, you have nothing on the field that can stop my attack. You have no quick play cards in your hand. Looks like I might finally get to hit." Yuri listed off in a slow and offbeat hopeful tone.

Lars looked at these factors before nodding his head, "You might be correct."

"Lady Heat destroy Battle Fader. For good." One fiery tornado later and Lars' field was completely empty.

"Phoenix Enforce?" Said monster smirked, jumped high into the sky before coming back down again with an outstretched claw.

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 3800 – 1700**

"And that's all folks!" Yuri said teeth clenched into a fake smile.

Lady Heat shot a stream of fire Lars' way.

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 1700 – 1300**

"Seeing as we're missing one elemental hero since last time, Lady Heat's effect lowers. So, now I guess it all comes down to one key deciding factor, huh?"

Lars looked down at his deck. Then to his hand of Exodia pieces.

"So, I might win right now. Or I might draw something completely useless. Or I draw swords of revealing light and this duel continues till someone loses their mind."

Yuri's eye involuntarily twitched.

"Right, best draw then." He drew a card, and looked at it blankly.

A moment later a fifth card appeared above Lars' head.

 **Millennium Shield**

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. That was a level five monster, it couldn't be summoned.

"Well I guess that's what I get for reworking my own deck instead of using the one Leo gave me. I end my turn."

Without a word Yuri drew his card, and pointed at Lars. His monsters seemed to get the basics of the plan.

 **Lars' Lifepoints: 1300 - 0**

Lars clapped his hands together, "Good effort kid, you passed."

Yuri started laughing. It wasn't a very sound laugh, to most outsiders it might have sounded insane.

"Really? I won?"

"Yes. Here," He took a card out of his pocket and threw it across the arena to Yuri. The boy was surprised by this, but managed to catch it.

Yuri looked the card over, it had the purple frame of a fusion card but no information about how to summon it. The picture was just a solid block of red.

The card was apparently called **Red Dorm.**

"Come back to this shop in around a month, and take that card. That'll be how you get your school uniforms and some basic reading material Congrats, you made it."

Yuri was back to giggling like madman. He left the duel arena, and sat down on the ground.

Eventually one of the staff members got a hold of Yuri's mother, who didn't seem to mind her son being out at half past midnight.

* * *

Well...that happened. Don't be surprised if there isn't another duel for a while. This was...painful. I'd like to apologise if you were bored well reading this, I hadn't really thought this whole stall duelist thing through, and now here we are.

The duelist I was talking about last time was the rare hunter, or Seeker, in challenge mode of Legacy of a duelist. I've only beaten him once, and the duels take forever.

In other news, it's my birthday. Woo. In the short term this means I'm probably going to be busy reading since I'm getting so many books.

Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Also it's now time for shameless self promotion, if you happen to enjoy Pokemon and don't mind OCs, _please_ check out 'A Stroll Through Kalos'. It's a side project from a while back. Think about it as a birthday gift to me, from you.

See ya later.


	5. Chapter 4: Reviewing The Situation

Chapter 4: Reviewing The Situation

After walking out of the try-outs Leo Akaba got back into his limo, and waited patiently as he was driven to an airport. He got out of the limo, as did the driver, and they both entered the building.

Leo lost track of time in the airport. Lines, then passports, then more lines. He was sure that if it weren't for the fact that he was rich enough to afford his own aeroplane he would never be able to set all his plans into motion.

After an hour's wait, two coffees and some super large fries, Leo finally managed to get onto his private plane.

He smiled as he stared at it, black tinted window to dull the bright light of the sun, and painted a rich shade of purple, exactly the same shade as fusion cards. Leo loved connective styles. It was surprising how few people he worked with that _couldn't_ see the connection between Fusion monsters and Leo's over the top use of purple.

Moments later he was sitting comfortably. As it was a private plane it had much less function and so much more pleasure features. There were only enough chairs to fit thirty people on the entire plane, not counting the pilot's seat.

On the plus side these chairs were white leather and perfect for the causal or expert seat connoisseur.

There was also a large screen Television mounted on the wall, much easier to see then those silly chair Televisions.

But that was where Leo's pleasure and comforts left, as now it was business.

He grabbed the remote for the television, and turned it on to find a duel. A duel between one of his employees, Lars, and one of the many candidates for his school.

All of the duels were being recorded for future study, but right now he was watching them live. He wondered to himself why he had chosen Exodia stall decks as the standard, but he was starting to hate his past self as these duels were taking forever.

Though there were many things of interest.

Some candidates used very interesting gimmicks.

Then there was that mountain of a man that had those interesting cyborgs.

The surprising amount of people that Ancient Gear monsters. Even stranger was they kept winning. It wasn't in his natures to interfere with the try outs, but when he saw yet another kid using Ancient Gears, a part of him nearly reached down for that phone so he could call Lars and just tell the kid he failed.

But then the ginger brat did something unexpected.

 _"You might have stopped Ancient Gears, but the Show Must Go On!"_

Then he built the overlay network.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. He had thought that everyone in this world used fusions exclusively. Even if the other types were here he at least thought they'd be a major rarity.

"Hmm. Are you a fluke, or are you someone important?" Leo mumbled to himself. The ginger won, in the same turn that he had summoned his Xyzs monster. Leo made a note to keep an eye on him.

The duels went back to being dull after that, till one girl got insanely lucky. She had blue, and as to be expected, used fusion monsters.

The unexpected part came when the card in his jacket pocket started glowing. He took it out and stared at it, confusion dancing around his eyes.

"I thought you had already chosen that pink haired lily kid?" Almost as if the card agreed with Leo, it ceased to glow almost immediately. Leo blinked, then turned back to the screen.

The girl won in five turns.

Leo once again made a note. If he added Yuri to this list it basically turned into keep an eye on all kids with bright colourful hair.

The deck thing break the dullness was a pale child. He didn't use fusions, but zombies. He won shortly thereafter.

Then after there was the kids in the white shades, who threw Leo for a loop once again. Once could be chance, but twice? There was something wrong with the people trying out.

Then there was the girl dressed as a maid. She won, but it seemed almost simple when compared to what he'd just seen.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. Next year he'd used something different. Anything that wasn't another stall deck.

Then, well, then there was something that Leo was waiting for.

Yuri had his duel with Lars. Leo watched from start to finish, Yuri seemed to get annoyed easily, especially when his strategies didn't work and when someone cut him off mid-sentence.

But then he turned it around with quick thinking. As well as luck.

It was honestly getting to a point where Leo pondered if luck to be taught to his students, because if it could he'd be unstoppable.

Yuri did win, Leo had been expecting, then he fell asleep shortly after.

That only left Leo with one more duel, Sora. Leo had been paying attention to Sora ever since the written test.

You don't get a ninety nine out of a hundred without making yourself highly visible. Leo was hoping that he didn't disappoint.

After seeing a cuddly little sheep, an adorable bear, and a charming lion all turn into instrument of pure unadulterated darkness, Leo was firmly reassured that Sora wouldn't disappoint in future.

Which meant that Leo did in fact add Yuri, along with Sora, to his growing list of people to watch.

Between the red, dark blue, light blue, and pink hair that these guys were rocking, he was wondering if he should just call them the Rainbow league and be done with it.

Shortly thereafter the plane landed on a secret island in the middle of the sea. He exited his plane and walked to a large building that would eventually function as his school.

"I just can't wait." Leo said with a smirk firmly placed on his face.

* * *

Just a short chapter explaining what Leo was doing.

There are...things that need to be mentioned right now.

One, Dennis...threw me for a loop in the last couple of episodes.

Two, maybe I shouldn't have written this when the story was still happening, because this is going to get dated fast. But hey, it'll be fun, right?

Three, this story has a new cover. Thank you new ending.

Four, I've forgotten to do this, so I'll do it now. Answers to Anonymous reviews.

 _Martyn: No. Also, why would you come to a YGO Arc V fanfic and ask about Pokemon?_

 _Person: Hey thanks for the review. I think Sora is younger then Yuya and Yuri because of two things. One, he's short. I know that's not a perfect indicator of age, but it's what my mind jumped to. Also, when Sora's fanboying over Yuya_ way _early in the show, it seems...like something someone slightly younger would do. Though maybe I'm wrong, I don't know._

Five, I don't have a five. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Good night.

See ya later.


End file.
